objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Infinityblade2995/Elections! (Community Vote and Verdict)
So I'm Infinity, the only active bureaucrat. See this for more information. So applications are now closed. We will now start our vote! How To Vote So for every user who applied, you have to vote either "Major Support", "Minor Support", "Neutral" "Minor Oppose", or "Major Oppose".If you want to help them earn their right or think they deserve it, vote "Support" and give honest, truthful, and most importantly, VALID reasons. If you think they sort of deserve it, vote "Minor Support" and give valid reasons. Same goes with "Minor Oppose" and "Major Oppose", which you vote if you don't think they deserve it. If your opinion is divided equally, vote "Neutral". Example: Administrators BrownFamily1108: Minor Support. I believe he should be given a second chance (blah blah blah blah blah) Bokurei The Phantump: Major Support. I think (blah blah blah blah blah) Infinityblade2005: MAJOR OPPOSE, I HATE HIM AND HE SHOULD LOSE HIS RIGHTS EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT RUNNING FOR ANYTHING, BUT WHATEVER Content Moderator Blue Tennis Ball: Major Support. I believe she's right for this role because (blah blah blah blah blah) What Will Happen? Do These Votes Mean Anything? Now the community vote will not mean everything. However, it will help a user's cause. For example, if a user has 90% support votes and only 10% oppose votes, it will help them. If they only get something like 20% oppose votes though, it would seriously damage their hopes. I would say you're not safe if you get less than 55% support votes. Major Support = 1 support vote * Minor Support = 0.5 Support vote Minor Oppose = 0.5 Oppose vote Major Oppose = 1 Oppose vote Neutral = 0.5 Oppose vote and 0.5 Support vote * Support or Oppose votes count towards the total percentage. Does Reasoning Mean Anything? Yes. If the majority of reasons given in support votes are things like "They're nice, so they should definitely be an admin", I'll have to analyze the valid reasons even more carefully. Reasons for Oppose like "He's a meanie! He threatened to report me to an admin :(" will still count, but they will not mean much because this kind of reason is NOT VALID. How Many People Will "Win" The Elections? If I decided everyone who applied should receive their rights, then ok, everyone receives their rights. But if my verdict has only one or two people receiving their rights, then ok, they "win" their rights I guess. If no one ends up receiving their rights, then too bad so sad. For those in the running, don't get sad, mad or whatever if I don't give you your rights. Analyze my reasons for not granting them to you, and try to fix them. Then maybe you can receive the rights in the future. Nominees and Current Votes Support/Oppose Administrators BrownFamily1108 ELIMINATED Bokurei The Phantump - 77% Support, 23% Oppose Nemolee.exe - 56% Support, 44% Oppose U4Again - 68% Support, 32% Oppose Content Moderator Blue Tennis Ball - 77% Support, 23% Oppose Vote for EVERYONE who is in the running, not just one of them. Verdict BrownFamily1108 See this. Bokurei The Phantump 77% Support, 23% Oppose Unlike most other users, he isn't biased and doesn't do everything he can to defend a wrongdoing friend of his, something which is crucial for an admin. Unlike most other users, including Alex, who was an admin until today, Bokurei the Phantump is relatively mature. He's not the most reasonable, but as far as I can tell, he wouldn't block someone he has a grudge against unless they actually do something wrong. The community likes him, reflected by his 75% support votes, more than anyone else running for admin. He's also active and was one of the few newer users who didn't oppose Stupe. He was right, it was not a direct attack at Tyler, rather, the username template. So for these reasons, when I finish delivering my entire verdict, except Bokurei to become an administrator. Congratulations, Bokurei the Phantump. Blue Tennis Ball 77% Support, 23% Oppose As far as I can tell, she's not immature, she does not do everything to defend her wrongdoing friends, she's not biased. I actually think she could be an admin, but that's not what she applied for, so no. It's not that hard to become a content moderator. And to be honest, I think Blue Tennis Ball would make a good one. Her 23% Oppose is mostly, if not all, from neutral. She's not a plagiarizer like TheTwistedMangle said. If it's a character page and not a fan fiction, copying information from other wikis is not prohibited. She is running for CONTENT MODERATOR after all. So Blue Tennis Ball, you'll receive your rights when I deliver my entire verdict. Congratulations. U4Again 68% Support, 32% Oppose Again, he didn't get any Major Opposes (unless I forgot). U4Again, formally known as Undhee, is only 11 (I think), but he demonstrates the maturity and judgment required to be an admin. He's also not inexperienced (Undhee is his old name/account I think). He seems to know what he's doing. He's not THAT active, meaning less reliable. But he's active enough to provide cover for the other admins. Majority of the reasons for his supports were things unrelated or invalid, such as "niceness" or "asked me for things to make". He didn't even give any reasons himself. This one was a bit of a tough decision. I'm going to give him admin rights, mainly (but not solely) on the basis that he doesn't do much wrong and I can't see him doing much wrong. Congrats U4Again. Nemolee.exe. 56% Support, 44% Oppose This one is an interesting one. Nemolee, formally named NLG343 (which sounds just like Nemolee.exe.) has more experience as a user on this wiki than anyone else running. In fact, he joined the wiki even before I DID. That doesn't necessarily mean he'd make a good admin though. He used to be someone who would fill the comments with "roleplaying", putting images and the captions would be the "dialogue". He was involved in one of the hugest edit wars, with LordOtherGuest on The Random Fanfic. He was an absolutely chaotic person. Caused too much chaos. I won't lie that he's changed a lot, but the damage he's done to the wiki is unforgettable. He's also not exactly perfect as well. Believed Stupe directed a death threat at Tyler. Ffs, can he even read? On his screen, it literally would say "He's going to kill Nemolee.exe. next". This just proves he was defending and showing remorse for his friend Tyler. So much so he didn't read what it actually said itself. His reasons aren't very unreasonable, but I still don't think he's prepared. Plus, it's clear he's desperate to become an admin. It's usually the same reasons he puts. "Very nice guy", "very popular", "have a lot of edits" doesn't matter. He DOES have a lot of edits though, almost 20k at this point. This was a pretty difficult decision to make, but the 56% support (it was 53% before BTB gave him some sympathy), the things he did in the past, and also what happened with Stupe brings me to my decision. I'm sorry Nemolee, but unfortunately you will not become an admin. Don't be discouraged by this, try to improve on things. Also, "very popular" didn't really go the way you thought, did it? (56%) I WOULD instead make you a chat mod if you weren't one already, but it turns out you already are, so nothing happens to you. Welp, that's the end! So now that it's over, Bokurei, BTB and U4Again will receive their rights. Thank you all for voting and for applying. Category:Blog posts